RAIN
by Touhime Ten'okari
Summary: Dibawah hujan itu aku mengumpat karena kesal., namun semua terhenti ketika payung itu melindungiku dari tetesan air hujan. pertemuan yang tak pernah terduga.. RnR please? PM pairing mustahil Humor cuma dikit.. OOC


**HAAAAAAAAI SAYA KEMBALI DI SINI! Oh ya bagi pecinta xxxHolic wajib FOLLOW Watanuki_14 and Doumeki_S ! WAJIB KUDU! Nah ini fic abal yang tiba-tiba ditulis tanganku.. heeemmm -_- yaudah deh cekidot aja~ bukan punya saya! Punya CLAMP!**

**.**

**.**

**RAIN**

**.**

Tik tik tik.,

Suara hujan mengiringi asap dari pipa cerutu berwarna hitam itu. Pipa bermotif kupu-kupu itu sungguh indah. Seorang pria meniup pipa itu lalu menghembuskannya. Menikmati semilir angin yang sejuk dan juga pemandangan awan kelabu. Ia ingat betul bagaimana wanita itu berdiri ditengah hujan menunggu seseorang dari dimensi lain tanpa basah kuyup. Pemandangan langka yang berharga sekali.

**.**

Drap drap drap,

Suara derap langkah yang diikuti dengan desahan nafas. Berlari menghindari datangnya segerombol air dari langit. Menenteng sayur dan juga tas kerja. Pria tampan ini mempercepat larinya namun ia malah terpeleset. Sedikit menggerutu tiba-tiba ia menatap langit. Ia menghela nafas mengethui apa yang ia lakukan itu bodoh. Ia menunduk mencoba bangkit tiba-tiba hujan berhenti. Tidak hujan tidak berhenti.

**.**

"Tadaima,"

"Oh Doumeki Okae— hoo Amewarashi," ucap pria mudah yang sebenarnya sudah tua, Watanuki Kimihiro.

"Hem.," ucap Sang Pengatur Hujan, Amewarashi.

"Masak sana.," ucap Doumeki.

"Maru Moro bawa ke dapur., Amewarashi ikutlah makan disini," ucap Watanuki sambil berjalan ke dapur.

"Baiklah," ucap Amewarashi sambil menutup payungnya dan melangkah masuk.

"Hati-hat—"

'BRUK!' Suara benda jatuh. Amewarashi terpeleset dan terjatuh. Syukurnya ada Doumeki yang menahannya dengan tangan kuat Doumeki namun sepertinya kaki Sang Pengatur Hujan itu terkilir. Namun karena ego yang tinggi Amewarashi hanya diam menahan rasa sakit dan berjalan dengan payung sebagai tongkat.

"Kau tak papa Amewarashi?" tanya Watanuki yang kaget.

"Tenang saja aku tak pa—"

Tanpa 'ba-bi-bu' lagi Doumeki menggendong Amewarashi dengan gaya Bridal Style. Watanuki kaget, lalu memasang wajah 'waw waw berani juga dia'. Amewarashi kaget tak kepalang ia menatap wajah Doumeki dan meminta turun namun tak dihiraukan Doumeki. Wajah Amewarashi merah padam. Tiba-tiba saja Himawari dan Kohane datang. Spontan mereka berdua yaitu Himawari dan Kohane kaget melihat Amewarashi digendong Doumeki. Amewarashi yang sangat malu membenamkan wajah didada Doumeki. Tanpa sepengatahuan siapapun wajah Doumeki memerah.

"Amewarashi –San kenapa bisa digendong Doumeki?" tanya Himawari kaget.

"Eh itu., kakiku terkilir jadi tak bisa berjalan," ucap Amewarashi jujur.

"Biarku balut agar rasa sakitnya mendingan," ucap Kohane sambil mengeluarkan kotak P3K kecil dari tasnya.

"Arigatou," ucap Amewarashi sambil menatap Kohane.

"Douita.," ucap Kohane.

"Buat Doumeki tak ada?" tanya Mokona jahil.

"Huh! A.. arigatou," ucap Amewarashi dengan wajah merah padam.

Hal itu membuat Himawari tertawa kecil begitu pula dengan Kohane serta Mokona. Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan Maru Moro masuk sambil membawa makanan dengan riang. Watanukipun masuk ke ruangan sambil membawa makanan. Mata Watanuki tertuju pada Kohane yang membalut kaki Amewarashi .

"Loh kukira Doume—"

Saat mata Watanuki melihat Doumeki. Doumeki diam sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya. Watanuki merasa ada yang salah lalu menaruh makanan di meja dan mendekati Doumeki. Saat dilihat dari dekat wajah Doumeki memerah.

"Doumeki wajahmu memerah?" tanya Watanuki polos yang berhasil mendapat hadiah jitakan dari Doumeki.

"Apa wajah Doumeki memerah?" tanya Mokona jahil.

"Memerah? Memerah?" ulang Maru dan Moro

"Hihihi Doumeki-Kun lucu," ucap Himawari.

"Nah selesai!" ucap Kohane selesai membalut kaki Amewarashi.

"Hem.. Arigatou.," ucap Amewarashi.

"Ayo makan., Hei Doumeki sudahlah jangan berwajah merah terus! Ayo makan!" ucap Watanuki menggoda Doumeki.

Bagi mereka jarang melihat Doumeki berwajah seperti itu. Apa lagi yang membuat Doumeki berwajah seperti itu adalah seorang Amewarashi. Padahal mereka jarang bertemu kenapa bisa salting?. Watanuki memperhatikan wajah Doumeki. Wajahnya kembali datar. Menyebalkan., kenapa ga pasang muka merah kaya kepiting rebus? Mumpung lagi mau makan kepiting nih! Oke abaikan. Tiba-tiba sumpit Doumeki dan Amewarashi sama-sama mengambil udang yang sama. Hal itu membuat Kohane, Himawari, Watanuki, serta Mokona tersenyum jahil.

"Ah maaf.," ucap Amewarashi sambil melepaskan sumpitnya dari udang yang juga diambil oleh Doumeki.

"Tidak aku yang minta maaf., ini untukmu saja," ucap Doumeki sambil menaruh udang goreng itu dimangkuk nasi Amewarashi.

"Ah ti.. tidak u—"

"Sudah ambil saja," ucap Doumeki sambil meneruskan makannya.

"Waw Drama Romance nih," ejek Watanuki.

"Betul! Betul!" ucap Maru-Moro.

"Hei Doumeki kenapa kau bisa datang bareng Amewarashi?" tanya Watanuki yang sontak membuat semua orang kaget.

"Eh itu.," ucap Amewarashi.

"Jangan ceritakan," ucap Doumeki.

"Hei biarkan saja Amewarashi bercerita!" ucap Watanuki.

"Ya ya ya terserahlah," ucap Doumeki santai.

**.**

**FLASBACK**

_Drap drap drap,_

_Suara derap langkah yang diikuti dengan desahan nafas. Berlari menghindari datangannya segerombol air dari langit. Menenteng sayur dan juga tas kerja. Pria tampan ini mempercepat larinya namun ia malah terpeleset. Sedikit menggerutu tiba-tiba ia menatap langit. Ia menghela nafas mengethui apa yang ia lakukan itu bodoh. Ia menunduk mencoba bangkit tiba-tiba hujan berhenti. Tidak hujan tidak berhenti._

"_Payung?" ucap Doumeki yang melihat ada sebuah payung yang melindunginya dari hujan._

"_Hai.," ucap seorang gadis berambut ikal diikat dua._

"_Kau., Amewarashi?" tanya Doumeki setengah ingat._

"_Iya., kau mau ke rumah penyihir itukan? Aku ikut.." ucap Amewarashi._

"_Iya., jadi ini payungmu?" tanya Doumeki._

"_Iya., aku melihat kau terpeleset dan sepertinya kau sedikit mengumpat tentang HUJAN. Karena itu aku memayungimu. Kurasa kau tak suka kehujanan lagi pula aku lupa arah ke toko si penyihir," ucap Amewarashi._

"_Oh begitu," ucap Doumeki sambil mulai berjalan._

"_Jadi namamu siapa? Aku lupa," ucap Amewarashi._

"_Doumeki, Shizuka Doumeki," ucap Doumeki._

"_Oh Doumeki., nama yang bagus walau aneh," ucap Amewarashi sambil menaruh jari telunjuknya di dagu._

"_Hem," _

"_Hei Doumeki., kudengar penyihir itu menghilang? Kemana dia?" tanya Amewarashi dengan nada penasaran._

"_Entahlah," ucap Doumeki seperti biasanya._

"_Kau dingin sekali! Aku ini Amewarashi!" ucap Amewarashi kesal._

"_Lalu?" tanya Doumeki malas._

"_Setidaknya tatap orang yang mengajakmu bicara dan jawab dengan jawaban yang membuat orang puas!" ucap Amewarashi tegas._

_Kekesalan Doumeki mungkin sudah hampir memasuki puncaknya. Sudah HUJAN, dikantor.. KACAU., pekerjaan diCANCEL., diejek orang-orang ditempat kerjanya gara-gara JOMBLO., lalu dia juga terpeleset gara-gara LICIN., dan juga satu hal lagi.. ia salah membeli bahan makan MALAM! Oh pas penderitaan Doumeki. Lalu ia harus bertemu seorang mahkluk tuhan yang paling NYEBELIN yaitu AMEWARASHI._

"_Hei JAWAB DONG!" ucap Amewarashi._

_Tiba-tiba Doumeki mendorongnya ke salah satu tembok rumah (di Jepangkan pagernya kaya tembok gituh). Payung Amewarashi terjatuh. Doumeki menatap mata Sang Pengatur Hujan itu dengan tajam. Wajah Amewarashi kaget tak kepalang. Ia berusaha menendang Doumeki agar Doumeki menjauh darinya namun percuma kaki Doumeki mengunci usaha Amewarashi dengan kaki kiri Doumeki berada ditengah-tengah kaki kanan dan kiri Amewarashi. _

"_Kau ingin aku jawab apa?" ucap Doumeki tegas._

"_LEPASKAN AKU!" ucap Amewarashi._

_Doumeki memperkuat cengkramannya dikedua tangan Amewarashi. Wajah Amewarashi meringis kesakitan. _

"_Auw Sa—"_

_Semua kata-kata Amewarashi tidak dapat dilanjutkan lagi. Bibir seorang Shizuka Doumeki mengunci semua kata-kata keluhan yang akan keluar dari mulut Amewarashi. Bibir Doumeki yang lembut mencium bibir Amewarashi. Awalnya Amewarashi kaget dan tak berbuat apa-apa.. tapi setelah sadar ia langsung membuat perlawanan. Namun ia salah, semakin besar perlawan yang ia berikan Doumeki semakin kasar menciumnya. Lidah Doumeki memaksa masuk ke mulut Amewarashi. Mau tak mau Amewarashi membiarkan Doumeki melakukan sesuka hatinya._

"_Hah., hah., kau!" ucap Amewarashi kesal._

"_Maaf," ucap Doumeki sambil menaruh kepalanya dipundak Amewarashi._

"_Eh?" ucap Amewarshi bingung._

_Tiba-tiba Doumeki menggigit leher Amewarashi dan meninggalkan bekas kemerahan. Amewarashi kaget dan memberontak lalu Doumeki melepaskan kedua tangannya dari tangan Amewarashi. Amewarashi terjatuh dan terduduk. Doumeki jongkok didepan Amewarashi. wajah Amewarashi sama sekali tak terkena hujan. Ia menyentuh wajah Amewarshi yang nampaknya sangat kecapekan itu. _

"_Maaf., dan pake itu.," ucap Doumeki sambil menyodorkan jasnya._

"_Tidak., kau lihat sendirikan aku tak terkena air hujan sedikitpun hah…hah… karena kekuatan sihirku yang hebat., hah.. hah.." ucap Amewarashi terengah-engah._

"_Tapi kau duduk di tempat basah jadi kau pasti kebasahan," ucap Doumeki._

"_Kenapa.,"_

"_Eh?"_

"_Kenapa kau menciumku?" tanya Amewarashi sambil menatap mata Doumeki._

"_Aku juga tidak tahu," ucap Doumeki._

"_Idiot," ucap Amewarashi._

"_Ya.," ucap Doumeki._

"_Bodoh! Bego!" ucap Amewarashi._

"_Ya ya.," ucap Doumeki._

"_Tolol! Brengsek! Kampret!" ucap Amewarashi lagi._

"_Ya ya ya" ucap Doumeki lagi._

"_Kau! Kau.. akh! Kenapa wajahku jadi begini! Kau harus tanggung jawab!" ucap Amewarashi sambil menatap Doumeki kesal dengan wajah memerah._

"_Humph., hahahahaha wajahmu lucu dan cantik, aku akan bertanggung jawab," ucap Doumeki sambil mengangkat Amewarashi ke atas._

"_Bego! Turunin!" ucap Amewarashi._

"_Ya ya ya.," ucap Doumeki sambil menurunkan Amewarashi._

_Lalu Doumeki berjalan pergi dengan payung Amewarashi. Amewarashi yang melihat hal itu langsung kasal dan mengejar Doumeki _

"_BAKAA! Balikin payungku!" teriak Amewarashi sambil mengejar Doumeki._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

_**.**_

"Begitulah," ucap Doumeki sambil tetap mengunyah sedankan Amewarashi tetap memainkan sumpitnya karena makannya sudah habis.

"Jadi., kalian pacaran?" tanya Himawari.

Doumeki dan Amewarashi bertukar pandang sejenak lalu menatap Himawari dan dengan kompak menggelengkan kepala.

"Engga," jawab mereka berdua kompak.

"Lalu kalian ini apa? TTM? LDR? Backstreet? Cinlok? Tunangan? HTS? Atau apa?" tanya Watanuki.

"Entahlah.," jawab Amewarashi tak ingin ambil pusing.

"Yang pasti dia calon istriku," ucap Doumeki santai sambil mengunyah makanannya lagi.

**.**

**.**

"APPPPPPPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAA CALON ISTRI?" teriak semua kaget kecuali Doumeki.  
**.**

"Iya memang kenapa?" tanya Doumeki heran.

"Heh! Aku ini seorang AME-WA-RA-SHI mana mungkin bisa jadi istrimu!" ucap Amewarashi.

"Toko ini toko untuk mengabulkan permohonan," ucap Doumeki lagi.

**.**

hening

**.**

**.**

"Aku menang," ucap Doumeki santai sambil meneguk sakenya.

**.**

"Ugh., AAA! DOUMEKI BAKA!" ucap Amewarashi yang diikuti dengan tawa dari semua orang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TAMAT**

**Aduh lagi suka ma dua tokoh ini dan jadilah fanfic ini.. hahahahaha. Mizu-Chan gak mau banyak cing cong., abisnya ngantuk/plak. Okeh RnR ya! OOC dikit gak papakan? (Dikit mananya coba -_-)**


End file.
